mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventuring Gear
Adventuring Gear are the commonly available equipment needed to travel about. This includes items like rope, winter coat, crampons - but going beyond the rules. This may even include more exotic byproducts of mutant plants and animals based on their mutations. Basic Items Abacus An abacus is a simple wooden frame with a set of sliding beads that is used by merchants and accountants to make mathematical calculations. In the post-apocalyptic wastelands, this is the next best alternative to the electronic calculator. An abacus costs 2 gp and weights 2 lbs. Acid Acids are corrosive materials that can eat through metal and flesh. Acids can be found in old chemical plants, within batteries and some creatures can create them do to mutation (see Mutated Substances below). They are dangerous to handle and require a container that would not devolve to it. Glass, ceramics and high-tech plastics are good containers. Acid maybe splashed at someone within melee range, or if in a glass or ceramic container, can be used like a projectile weapon. When thrown, the container brakes to burst and cause the acid to burn a small area. Getting hit this way causes 2d6 acid damage on the target and anyone next to it, if thrown. Acid eats through armor and clothing. Acid damage can be stopped with acid neutralizers. A vile of acid costs 25 gp and weights 1 lbs. Acid Neutralizer Acid neutralizers are substances that can stop the corrosive effects of acid. A small container of acid neutralizer can neutralize 2d6 points of acid damage. A vile of acid neutralizer costs 45 gp and weights 1 lbs. Antitoxin This is a substances that negates the harmful effects of poisons and toxins. It grants a +4 save bonus against arr poison-based attacks for one hour. Antitoxin costs 50 gp and weights nothing. Burglar’s Pack A burglar’s pack includes a backpack, a bag of 1,000 ball bearings, 10 feet of string, a bell, 5 candles, a crowbar, a hammer, 10 pitons, a hooded lantern, 2 flasks of oil, 5 days rations, a tinderbox, and a waterskin. The pack also has 50 feet of hempen rope strapped to the side of it. A burglar’s pack costs 16 gp and weights 50 lbs. Explorer’s Pack An explorer’s pack includes a backpack, a bedroll, a mess kit, a crowbar, a hammer, 10 pitons, 10 torches, a tinderbox, 10 days of rations, a waterskin, and 50 feet of hempen rope. An explorer’s pack costs 12 gp and weights 60 lbs. Jaw Trap When set, this trap forms a saw-toothed steel ring that snaps shut when a creature steps on a pressure plate in the center. The trap is affixed by a heavy chain to an immobile object, such as a tree or a spike driven into the ground. A creature that steps on the plate must succeed on a Dexterity test or take 1d4 piercing damage and stop moving. Thereafter, until the creature breaks free of the trap, its movement is limited by the length of the chain (typically 3 feet long). A creature can use its action to make a Strength test, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Each failed check deals 1 piercing damage to the trapped creature. A jaw trap costs 5 gp and weights 25 lbs. Lexicon Lexicons are multi-lingual dictionaries that enable characters to communicate with those whose languages are included in the Lexicon. Characters with a Lexicon containing at least one language they know can always communicate with anyone who speaks any other language contained in that Lexicon. The communication will be much clearer than if they used only a common trade language, but will not be as clear as that possible between fluent speakers of the same language. The GM should take this factor into account in all negotiations (causing misunderstood bargains to be struck, etc.). A character with a Lexicon may employ it to halve the time it takes him to learn a language contained in the Lexicon. A Lexicon will have information on any number of languages, and is chosen by the GM. Do the importance of an item like this, a GM might consider this item - like a local map - as a major objective to help better explore a new area. The GM should set the value of this item on a case-by-case basis. Merchant’s Pack A merchant’s pack includes an abacus, a chest, 2 cases for maps and scrolls, a set of fine clothes, a bottle of ink, an ink pen, a lamp, 2 flasks of oil, 5 sheets of paper, a vial of perfume, merchant’s scale, a sunstone, a touchstone, sealing wax, signet ring, and soap. A merchant’s pack costs 67 gp and weights 42 lbs. Scholar’s Pack A scholar’s pack includes an abacus, a textbook of some subject, 2 cases for maps and scrolls, a lamp, 2 flasks of oil, a bottle of ink, an ink pen, 10 sheets of parchment, sealing wax, a little bag of sand, and a small knife. A scholar’s pack costs 40 gp and weights 12 lbs. Sunstone A sunstone is a type of crystal (Iceland spar) that allows someone seeing into it to locate the sun in a completely overcast sky. This allows for better navigation when the sun is not visible. A touchstone costs 5 gp and weights 1 lbs. Touchstone A touchstone is a small tablet of dark stone such as fieldstone, slate, or lydite, used for assaying precious metal alloys. It has a finely grained surface on which soft metals leave a visible trace when rubbed. A touchstone costs 1 sp and weights nothing. Modern Items Ball Bearings Ball bearings/Marbles are small metal or glass balls that can be spilled over a small (10-foot) area to hinder movement. If anyone tries move across an area covered in ball bearings, they must pass a DEX test to avoid falling down. It is safe to move across at half speed. A bag of (a thousand) ball bearings/marbles costs 5 gp and weights 2 lbs. Book A book might contain stories, maps, information pertaining to a particular field of knowledge or science, historical or fictional accounts, diagrams and notes on mechanical and electronic devices or vehicles, or just about anything else that can be represented using text or pictures. The value of a books is based on the information held within and/or the value the holder places on literacy. To someone who places value in books, 25 gp is a good basic value for a book with no vital information. Books with vital information, like medical textbooks, technical books and the like, would be worth much more. To those who see no value in books, they are nothing more than fire-starter with lots of scribbles and some nice-looking pictures. Books varies in size and weight. Sheets, maps and pamphlets weigh nothing. Paperbacks (novels and booklets) can weigh up to 1 lbs., but most are 4 to 10 books a pound. Hardcover books and thick paperbacks (phone books) weigh between 2 and 7 pounds, with 5 being average. Camping Gear This set includes a tent, a sleeping bag, hammer, hand axe, survival knife, nylon rope, mess kit, insect repellent, sunscreen, first aid kit, multi-tool fishing tackle, 10 iodine tablets, portable burner, MRIs for 10 days. Modern camping gear costs costs 500 gp and weights 50 lbs. Climbing Gear A climbing gear includes ice axes, hammer, ropes, pitons, crampon, gloves, clasps and a harness. You can use the climber’s kit to anchor yourself; when you do, you can’t fall more than 25 feet from the point where you anchored yourself, and you can’t climb more than 25 feet away from that point without undoing the anchor. Climbing gear costs 25 gp and weights 12 lbs. Fishing Tackle This kit includes a wooden rod, silk or nylon line, corkwood bobbers, steel hooks, lead sinkers, velvet lures, and narrow netting. Fishing tackle costs 1 gp and weights 4 lbs. Insect Repellent A tube of Insect Repellent is good for 6 characters for two weeks, and will help keep away mutant insects when liberally anointed. The substances cant harm insects, it just keeps them away. Fungicide and Herbicide When used on any type of fungus (for fungicide) or plant (for Herbicide), it hits them like acid to flash, doing 1d6 per spray (see page 57 in Mutant Future). Each flask has about 12 doses. If thrown in a breakable container, the splash would hit a 5 feet area, doing d6 damage per remaining dose. Iodine Tablets When dropped into a flask or canteen (about a liter or quart) of lake or river water and given a good shake-up, the dissolving tablet would clean water of giardia, bacteria, viruses, and removes sediment. These tablets are not necessarily made of iodine, but the name generally sticks. A bottle usually carries about 30 tablets. They only clean fresh water, not make it taste better - far from it! Not for sea water, or polluted, poisoned, or irradiated waters. Meal, Ready-to-Eat (MRE) The Meal, Ready-to-Eat – commonly known as the MRE – is a self-contained, individual field ration in lightweight packaging bought by the United States military for its service members for use in combat or other field conditions where organized food facilities are not available. They contain a set of meals (main course, side dish, dessert/snack, crackers/bread, spreads and powdered beverage mix), plastic utensils, flameless ration heater, mixing bag, accessories (matches, napkins, seasonings, toothpaste chewing gum, etc.). They have a shelf-life of about five years. A MRE costs 10 gp and 5 weighs a pound. Mess Kit This tin or aluminium box contains a telescopic cup and simple cutlery. The box clamps together, and one side can be used as a cooking pan while the other as a plate or shallow bowl. They usually include a canteen with a cup lid. A mess kit costs 2 sp and weights 1 lbs. Portable Burner This is a small gas-lite burner used for cooking or for mobile labs. It folds-up to the size of a tall flashlight, but when assembled, it can support a cooking container with a one-foot ground clearance. A portable burner can use nearly any gas or oil. A portable burner costs costs 50 gp and weights 1 lbs. Survival/Utility Knife A survival/utility knife contains a hollow handle that holds a series of useful items, like matches, branch-cutter, fishing wire, water tablets, etc. All these items are stored in a water-tight plastic bag. The pommel holds a compass. A S/U knife costs costs 100 gp and weights 1 lbs. Multi-Tool/Swiss Army Knife Usually called a "MacGyver" for reasons lost in history. Various models of Swiss Army knives exist, with different tool combinations for specific tasks designed for everyday carry. The simplest model sold includes only a single blade - a pocket knife. The most common tools featured are, in addition to the main blade, a smaller second blade, tweezers, toothpick, corkscrew, can opener, bottle opener, slotted/flat-head screwdriver, phillips-head screwdriver, nail file, scissors, saw (regular, wood), file, hook (parcel carrier, tightening aid for shoelaces, etc.), magnifying glass, ballpoint pen, fish scaler, hex wrench w/bits, pliers, and keyring. More unusual features include lock tools, data storage with port, digital clock display, micro communicator, compass (both types really), mini flashlight, laser pointer, laser cutter (never confuse the two), hidden compartment, magnetic mount, and so on. (given the strange nature of a "science fiction" game, this item can be a virtual magic hat trick of useful tools). A variation to the classic Swiss Army knife is the "Leatherman" multitool, which is a fold-up pliers/wire-cutters with a number of folding tools in each grip. Tool Kit A tool kit is a box full with wrenches, sockets sets, screwdrivers, power drill, bits, clamps, nuts, bolts, screws, levelers, etc. A tool kit can include a tool belt. A tool belt holds less tools, but its more mobile. A tool kit box costs costs 250 gp and weights 25 lbs., and a tool belt costs costs 125 gp and weights 15 lbs. Advanced Items Sonic Screwdriver This pen-like device can operate virtually any lock - mechanical or electronic, but excluding those made from wood - cut ropes and wires, and can be used to repair equipment out to 30 feet. This device is surprisingly complex, and it might not even be of an earthly design. (players are encouraged to mimic using such a device with a pen or pencil, while making whistling sounds unless the GM objects) Mutated Substances As noted in Metamorphosis Alpha, some types of mutants can be harvested for special substances. Much like how you can gain meat and fur from killing an animal, mutants with unique mutations can produce strange and useful (or dangerous) byproducts. Such examples includes: * Poison fangs, nails, thorns or quills usable with blowguns or as arrowheads. * Skin or sap that is poisonous or have some other effect when touched. * Glands, sap, seeds, fruits or berries that produce unusual effects when ingested. * Seeds, fruits or berries that explodes or produce strange effects when thrown or opened. * Skins, shells, leaves, or bark that can resist curtain types of attacks or elements. * Essence of musk, scents, or pheromones. * Acid or acid-like substance that can eat away proteins, metals, or some other substances. Game Masters may allow Player Characters to know how to produce some of these substances from the start to add context to the character's cultural methods of survival. Learning methods to harvest new types of mutated substance should be about trial and error, as they present a major advantage to the characters survivability, and a lot more fun figuring things out. When this system is used GMs are encouraged to write their own list, and to make notes of what can be harvested from the mutants found in one's setting. Category:Basic Technology